


triton. | ChanKai

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hawaii, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sirenas, Triton - Freeform, boyslove, mermaid, trintones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "En medio de una tempestad Chanyeol dice ser rescatado por lo que creyó que fue una sirena, pero ninguno de sus amigos le cree.Días más tarde, a orillas de las maravillosas playas de Honolulu, el joven conoce a un nativo que le demostrará que él estaba en lo cierto.¿Qué hará Chanyeol cuando encuentre a su preciada sirena?"





	1. La tormenta

_Día 2_

-Pero...Tú estás completamente loco, Park Chanyeol. -Las risotadas de su mejor amigo se escucharon por toda la playa.

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando los dos amigos salieron de aquél chiringuito nocturno que se encontraba a pocos metros de la orilla del mar. Aunque ya se habían alejado bastantes metros del local, todavía podían percibir el sonido de la música y el gentío que provenía de él. Habían tenido que salir de allí para ir a tomar el aire y que se les bajase así un poco la borrachera que traían encima o sino no podían mantenerse en pie en lo que quedaba de noche. Quizás habían comenzado su viaje demasiado fuerte.

Todo se iba a quedar en un simple paseo por la arena de la playa y después volverían con sus amigos a la fiesta, pero cerca de la orilla Chanyeol, el más alto de los dos, se encontró una barca hinchable abandonada, seguramente olvidada por algún niño durante la tarde. Por suerte para él, la barca tenía los dos remos incluidos.

Fue el alcohol el culpable de que acabase por coger aquella barca y convenciese a su tan buen amigo Baekhyun de que se montara con él para darse una pequeña vuelta nocturna por el Pacífico Hawaiano.

Aquella era su segunda noche en la ciudad de Honolulu, la capital de Hawái, y aún le quedaban otras doce más en esa fabulosa isla. Ambos estaban en el viaje de fin de carrera junto con todos los de la promoción del 2001 de la facultad de Derecho de Seúl, aquél se trataba de su último año de estudios y había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y tanto que lo estaban celebrando, en una barca de plástico en mitad de un mar que se estaba empezando a agitar.

Por su estado no se habían percatado que un conjunto de enormes nubarrones encapotaron el cielo nocturno y lo cubrieron por completo en cuestión de minutos, mientras ellos tranquilamente habían estado charlando livianamente a la vez que remaban mar adentro sin pensar en las consecuencias de estar alejándose tanto de la orilla.

Primero se escuchó un gran estruendo, como una explosión en el cielo y después una gran cantidad de agua se avecinó sobre sus cabezas, calándoles hasta los calzoncillos en menos de medio minuto.

-Dios mío... ¡Chanyeol! ¡Corre, vayamos hacia la orilla! -Vociferó Baekhyun por encima del ruido de la tormenta.

Pero sus brazos no eran suficientemente fuertes para remar y luchar contra la corriente que cada vez se hacía más intensa y peligrosa. Tampoco era que estuviesen muy lejos de la orilla, pero sí lo suficiente como para empezar a ser arrastrados mar adentro por la corriente y las olas que cada vez se iban haciendo más grandes.

-¡Tenemos que saltar y nadar hacia la orilla! -Chilló Baekhyun mientras se preparaba para hacerlo, pero la respuesta de su amigo le detuvo.

-¿Estás loco? Moriremos si saltamos.

-Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí. Cada vez nos alejamos más, ¿no lo ves? –Baekhyun casi se desgarró la garganta al gritar. -Yo me voy. No quiero morir tan joven.

Y tras decir aquello, sin ningún titubeo, Baekhyun saltó hacia el mar de cabeza, nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla mientras Chanyeol le observaba atónito desde la barca de plástico, la cual se mecía violentamente contra el oleaje. Estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabía si moverse y saltar como su amigo, el cual ya estaba a salvo en la orilla y había echado a correr para pedir ayudar; o quedarse allí quieto hasta que la tormenta amainase, pero esto no tenía ninguna pinta de suceder.

Justo en el mismo momento en el que se decidió por saltar hacia el mar, una gran ola lo engulló a él y a la barca, arrastrándolos hacia el fondo marino.

Chanyeol ya había perdido la consciencia cuando un ser se acercó para cogerle de los brazos y tirar de él hacia la superficie.

❈❈❈

_Día 4_

-¡Te lo juro, Baekhyun! -Golpeó con el puño sobre la mesa de madera.- ¡Te lo juro por lo que más quieras!

-Chanyeol, baja la voz... ¿Y en serio esperas que me crea que una sirena te salvó la vida la otra noche?

-No, no lo espero. Te lo tienes que creer sí o sí, porque es la verdad. Te juro que lo vi. -Los ojos del alto estaban más abiertos que nunca, dándole énfasis a cada palabra que decía.

Los tres chicos compartían una pequeña mesa en un chiringuito que estaba bastante abarrotado de turistas e isleños, pero aún así todavía podían oírse perfectamente los unos a los otros por encima del barullo que se formaba en una típica mañana a orillas de Pacífico Hawaiano.

-A ver, Chanyeol... -Sehun, un amigo de la facultad que les acompañaba, suspiró mientras removía el hielo de su mojito con la pajita. -Estabais borrachos y perdiste el conocimiento cuando caíste al mar. Seguramente que soñaste todo eso y el oleaje te arrastró hasta la orilla donde te encontramos ayer por la mañana. -Su tono tranquilo y apaciguado fue como una puñalada en el estómago de Chanyeol.

-Sehun. Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo como ahora mismo. –La mirada del alto era penetrante y persistente, ¿estaría diciendo realmente la verdad o sólo serían delirios de un borracho? -Era hermosa, preciosa. Jamás he visto a un ser tan bello. Tenía una piel brillante a la luz de la Luna y tan suave... Sus labios eran carnosos, me besó...Me hizo la respiración boca a boca. No lo entendéis. ¡Esa sirena me salvó la vida! Pero en cuanto abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, huyó y se metió en el agua. Creo que nunca podré olvidarla...

-Estás como una puta cabra, querido amigo... -Terminó por comentar el más bajo de los tres.

- _¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?_ -Una voz femenina se oyó desde la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos en el chiringuito.

Se escuchó la tos de un chico en esa misma dirección, lo que les hizo volverse al grupo de tres por pura curiosidad. Vieron a una chica con el pelo teñido de rojo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a un chico más o menos de la misma edad de ellos.

- _Vayámonos de aquí_. -Consiguió decir el joven entre tos y tos mientras se levantaba y cogía a la chica de la mano para irse casi corriendo de allí.

En cambio, Chanyeol no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al chico mientras se iba. El escuchar su voz activó algo en su cerebro, algo que parecía lejano y cubierto por una espesa neblina. Había escuchado ese tono en algún lado, pero no sabía dónde y aquello le carcomía de curiosidad por dentro. Por eso se quedó mirando al chico hasta que ya le perdió de vista, para intentar ver su rostro, pero fue en vano. Lo único que consiguió captar fue una espalda ancha, unos brazos morenos y una cabellera negra.

-Hey, Chanyeol. ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado todo empanado. -La mano de Sehun se agitó frente sus ojos, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

-Sí, sí. No fue nada.

-Madre mía. Al final el médico va a tener razón en eso de que puede que te dieras un golpe en la cabeza y te hayas quedado tonto. -Bromeó Baekhyun, el cual se llevó casi al instante un puñetazo en el brazo por parte del alto.

Era verdad que estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente por culpa del accidente en la tormenta, pero tras varios exámenes médicos en el hospital principal de la isla, le dieron el alta la misma noche del día en el que le encontraron tirado a orillas del mar. El médico determinó que no habría consecuencias graves tras aquello, por lo cual podía seguir con sus vacaciones sin ninguna preocupación. Pero si veía que empezaba a vomitar o acudían a él unas migrañas muy fuertes, debía volver al hospital de inmediato.

❈❈❈

_ Día 6 _

La brisa marina le acariciaba suavemente el rostro, revoloteándole los mechones de pelo, haciendo que por la humedad del lugar se les llegase a rizar y enredar levemente. Aquella era la tercera noche que él pasaba sentado sobre la arena frente al mar, siendo el brillo de la Luna su única luz y compañía. Todos sus amigos se encontraban de fiesta o descansando en el hotel, no querían hacerle compañía a un pobre paranoico que creía en las sirenas y que estaba tratando de encontrar a la que le salvó la vida.

Chanyeol nunca había creído en historias de fantasía, siempre había sido un chico muy racional, pero aquél día en el mar, su visión sobre el mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. La vio, lo sabía a la perfección. Lo primero que sintió nada más recuperar la consciencia fueron unos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, aquella sensación le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada profunda y preocupada, aparte de hermosa. Por la cercanía que había entre ambos, el campo de visión de Chanyeol era muy limitado y la poca luz de la Luna que se filtraba entre las nubes que ya se iban despejando tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Aunque, con la poca visión que tenía en ese momento sólo pudo divisar sus ojos marrones claros y su brillante piel, la cual estaba parcialmente escamada, siendo de un color plateado a la luz del satélite alzado en el cielo, lo cual contrastaba fuertemente con su piel oscura y morena.

En cuanto la criatura se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol estaba despierto emitió un sonido de sorpresa y huyó rápidamente hacia el agua. Lo poco que le dio tiempo a ver a Chanyeol antes de desmayarse sobre la arena, fue cómo el cuerpo de aquella sirena se introducía en el mar, pudiendo admirar por unos pocos segundos la cola plateada y brillante que tenía la criatura de cintura hacia abajo.

Mientras Chanyeol seguía inmerso en sus recuerdos, en esa misma playa, a lo lejos, unos ojos estaban puestos en él y en cualquier movimiento o expresión que hacía.

- _¿Qué estás mirando con tanto detenimiento, Kai? Llevas unos días muy raro, como si estuvieras en las nubes._ -Johnny, uno de sus mejores amigos, se encontraba a su lado sentado en un pub al aire libre en la playa. - _¿Es por el trabajo de monitor de surf? Si quieres puedo hablar con..._

- _No, no. No hace falta_. -Apartó de inmediato la mirada del chico misterioso que estaba sentado sobre la arena a lo lejos y la puso ahora sobre su amigo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.- _No me pasa nada, supongo que será el cansancio o algo así._

- _Bueno, bueno. Voy a dar una vuelta un rato, ¿vale? Que antes me pareció ver a Jess y hace tiempo que no la veo. Más te vale que no sea nada lo que te esté rondando por esa cabeza morena, ¿eh?_ -Le dio un apretón en el hombro en cuanto se levantó y se fue más adentro del recinto del local, directo hacia un grupo de chicas que conversaban sin preocupación.

Kai volvió con lo que estaba hace unos instantes. Comprobó con la mirada que aquél chico misterioso no se había movido de su sitio. Realmente le tenía demasiado curioso, hace tres días resultó que, mientras estaba tomando algo con su hermana en la playa, escuchó la conversación de ese muchacho con sus amigos y la historia que les contó sobre su rescate por una sirena.  

Recordar lo que escuchó hizo que a Kai se le dibujara una sonrisa algo tímida.

Desde aquél día en el que le escuchó hablando en el chiringuito, Kai le observaba todas las noches desde la lejanía y las sombras. Estaba tan intrigado...Se notaba que el chico extranjero buscaba algo al estar allí sentado todas las noches. ¿A caso esperaba a que apareciese la sirena que le rescató? Si era así, realmente debería de estar chiflado. Ninguna criatura marina en su sano juicio se acercaría así sin más a un ser humano.

Pero claro está... Kai no se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy cuerdo.

De un trago, el moreno se terminó su copa y se levantó para salir del recinto del local, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el chico misterioso, caminando sobre la arena con los pies descalzos, ya que en ningún momento de la noche había estado llevando calzado. Él acostumbraba a ir siempre lo más ligero que podía.

En cuanto oyó unos pasos cerca suya, Chanyeol retiró la mirada del mar en calma y se encontró con un chico moreno y demasiado apuesto frente a él. Lo primero que le extrañó es que su rostro le sonaba demasiado, pero a los pocos segundos recordó haberle visto esa misma mañana dándole clases de surf a unos compañeros suyos de facultad. Quizá se estaba acercando a él para hacerse publicidad, o al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó el alto.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó el moreno en inglés, con un acento bastante marcado. Se notaba que era nativo de la isla, no solo por su forma de hablar, sino también por su aspecto. Con esos ojos ligeramente rasgados, la piel oscura y el pelo negro recogido en pequeñas trenzas que caían a los lados de su cabeza.

Chanyeol sólo afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el mar, viendo las olas romper contra la orilla suavemente.

-Puede que parezca un poco acosador, pero te he estado observando estas últimas noches y no he podido evitar acercarme a ti para preguntarte...qué es lo que estás buscando o esperando a que llegue.

El alto alzó la vista con sorpresa y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Tanto llamaba la atención ahí sentado de noche?

-Si te digo la verdad...lo más probable es que no me creas. Como todos...-soltó un largo suspiro y su mirada se volvió triste. -Todos piensan que estoy loco de remate.

-Prueba a contármelo. Puede que yo sea otro loco de remate.

En un principio Chanyeol le miró con algo de desconfianza, era un completo desconocido, pero acabó por contárselo todo. Tampoco perdía nada, lo más probable era que no volviera a ver a ese joven nunca más, a no ser que se apuntase a una de sus clases de surf por las mañanas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la tormenta de hace unas noches? Pues me pilló allí. -Señaló con la cabeza hacia el mar. -Estaba en una barca hinchable con un amigo...borrachos como una cuba. -Rió.

-Espera, espera. ¿En serio estabas en mitad de la noche en una barca de plástico? -Kai no pudo evitar soltar tal carcajada que seguro que se escuchó por toda la isla.

-Sí, ya sabes. Las típicas tonterías de borracho. -Chanyeol se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, repentinamente empezaba a sentirse nervioso. -Bueno, pues mi amigo consiguió llegar a la orilla nadando antes de que la tormenta se pusiera peor, pero a mí me tragó una ola y me llevó hasta el fondo del mar.

-Wow... ¿y cómo conseguiste salvarte? –Había captado toda la atención del moreno con su historia y ahora llegaba la guinda del pastel. Seguro que se acabaría burlando de él, pero tampoco iba a mentir con lo que estaba seguro que vio.

-Fue...una sirena. Ya sabes, esas mujeres que son mitad humanas y mitad pez. Era hermosa y me consiguió sacar del agua y llevar hasta la orilla. Pero todos mis amigos me dicen que solamente lo soñé, que seguro que con el viaje de las olas me golpee la cabeza con una roca o algo y lo aluciné todo.

Por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio entre los dos. Sólo podían percibir el sonido de las olas y el murmullo lejano de la música y la gente del pub. El moreno no tardó en romper ese silencio.

-¿Y crees que ahí sentado podrás encontrar a tu sirena?

Casi de un salto el moreno se puso en pie y se quitó la camiseta gris de tirantes que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su musculado torso a la tenue luz de la noche. A Chanyeol casi se le desorbitaron los ojos ante semejante escena. ¿Qué pretendía?

Al ver su rostro de confusión, Kai le tendió una mano junto con una amplia sonrisa.

**-Las sirenas no viven en la tierra, sino en el mar.**

No supo por qué, pero esas palabras le calaron hondo e hicieron que aceptase su mano y se puso en pie. Imitó al isleño y se quitó la camiseta dejándola sobre la arena, suerte de que llevaba el bañador a modo de pantalón, porque nada más quitarse la camiseta, el moreno echó a correr al mar, y Chanyeol tras él.

_Continuará..._


	2. Kai

_Día 6_

Fue tras el isleño hacia el mar, el cual se encontraba iluminado por una enorme Luna que se alzaba en un oscuro cielo, reflejándose sobre las calmadas olas que rompían en la orilla.

Al correr tras él se percató del enorme tatuaje que llevaba el joven sobre su espalda. Era de estilo tribal, típico de aquellas islas. Lucía el dibujo por toda la extensión de su piel, desde la base del cuello hasta un poco por encima de la línea del bañador. No supo exactamente qué formaban las líneas sobre su piel, ya que no tuvo tiempo de pararse a mirar porque en un instante el moreno se metió en el mar y lo perdió de vista.

No lo volvió a ver hasta que su cabeza asomó a lo lejos, cuando salió a la superficie. Fue entonces cuando Chanyeol se atrevió a meterse en el agua también y nadó hacia el moreno el cual le estaba esperando.

A diferencia de la noche de la tormenta, la temperatura del agua era algo cálida, ya que el sol la había estado calentando durante todo el día, por lo que Chanyeol no tuvo ningún problema en introducir su cuerpo entero en el agua salada de sopetón.

-¿Entonces? ¿Hay sirenas de verdad? ¿Tú las has visto? -Preguntó con algo de emoción, básicamente el chico le había dado a entender que sí y no podía esconder su emoción ante tal idea.

-Puede que sí o puede que no.

El isleño rió ante la cara de "¿Qué me estás contando?" que puso el extranjero.

La piel del moreno bajo la luz de la Luna brillaba de una manera hermosa, casi irreal. De pronto, le vino un flash-back de la noche de la tormenta, cuando abrió los ojos estando ya a salvo en la arena y vio a la sirena reptar hacia el agua, el brillo de las escamas de su cola, eran casi iguales, hermosos y plateados. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿A caso la luz de la Luna en aquellas islas era especial?

Sin previo aviso, el moreno echó a nadar mar adentro, aquello le pilló por sorpresa a Chanyeol y solo supo seguirlo, movido por su inquietante curiosidad y por el misterio que desprendía el isleño por todos sus poros. Chanyeol nadó lo más rápido que sus brazos y sus piernas le permitieron, ya que el isleño tenía una soltura en el agua demasiado buena.

-¡Espera! -Gritó y tragó agua de una pequeña ola que se chocó contra su cara, lo que le hizo pararse a toser para no ahogarse.

Kai se percató del pequeño incidente y dio media vuelta para reunirse con el chico extranjero.

-¿No querías buscar sirenas?

Chanyeol le miró todavía confuso por su actitud.

-¿Pero existen de verdad?

-¿Qué fue lo que vistes la noche de la tormenta? -Le respondió con otra pregunta, a la que Chanyeol no contestó, no porque no supiera, sino porque su grado de confusión aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba -Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No tienes que ir preguntando a otras personas, solo tienes que creer en lo que viste.

Y con esa respuesta el moreno empezó a nadar hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al coreano. Tenía una expresión un tanto divertida en el rostro, lo que le hizo dudar de si ese chico de verdad estaba siendo serio o simplemente estaba más loco que él. La última opción parecía ser la que más peso tenía para Chanyeol.

-Mira, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya. Es demasiado tarde para estar metido en el mar y no creo que vaya a encontrar nada ni a nadie. No debería haberte seguido...

Chanyeol dio la vuelta en cuanto lo dijo y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que no me cree? -Achacó el chico justo detrás de él, le había alcanzado en tan solo dos segundos. ¿Cómo lo hacia para nadar tan rápido?

-No es que no te crea...Bueno...Es que es todo tan raro. -Respondió sin dejar de nadar, mirando al frente. -Estoy empezando a pensar que es mejor creer en la teoría de los médicos y en la de todos. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y lo aluciné todo.

Una risa cálida se escuchó a su lado.

El isleño le adelantó y llegó antes a tierra firme que él. Cuando Chanyeol salió del agua pudo fijarse más en el tatuaje que el otro chico lucía en su espalda. Justo en el centro, las líneas se unían para formar una cola de ballena que le recorría toda la espina con trazos abstractos a su alrededor. Era tan precioso que prácticamente le robó el aliento a Chanyeol.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? -Señaló Chanyeol, por mera curiosidad.

\--¿Eh? -Le tomó un par de segundos percatarse de lo que le estaba preguntando el chico alto. -Ah...Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ya sabes, tradiciones familiares.

-¡Pues está guapísimo! -Exclamó al aproximarse y observarlo más de cerca. -En mi país está muy mal visto eso de hacerse tatuajes, de hecho está casi prohibido, aunque a mí me gustaría mucho hacerme alguno, pero si mis padres me lo ven me echarían de casa seguro.

-¿De dónde vienes? -Preguntó el otro cogiendo su camiseta de la arena y la sacudió con fuerza.

-De Corea... Del Sur. -Se corrigió de inmediato y soltó una risa un poco incómoda. -Ya sabes, el norte es un poco...complicado. Por cierto, yo soy Chanyeol, no me había presentado apropiadamente todavía -dijo ahora un poco abochornado por sus modales y le tendió la mano a modo de "saludo tardío".

-Yo soy Kai, encantado. -Le estrechó la mano con firmeza y rió alto por lo absurdo de la situación. -Siento que no hayas podido encontrar hoy a tu sirena, pero si quieres que sea sincero, no creo que vayas a encontrar ninguna de noche. No se ve nada, el mar está negro. -Volvió a reír, pero ahora de forma burlona.

-Ya...No quiero ofenderte ni desagradecer tu ayuda de esta noche, pero...-hizo una mueca con la boca y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse tras ella, la sal en el cuero cabelludo le daba escozor- ...no creo que la vaya a encontrar nunca.

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

❈❈❈

_Día 7_

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas, Chanyeol? -Se quejó un adormilado Baekhyun, mientras se echaba la almohada sobre la cabeza para que así la luz no le molestase.

-Voy a bajar a la playa, volveré para la hora de comer.

Sólo recibió un gruñido a modo de respuesta por parte del mayor. Con eso se conformó y salió de la habitación de hotel.

Al final de la noche anterior Kai le invitó a una de sus clases de surf. No le aseguró que con ello pudiera llegar a ver a una sirena, ¿pero quién sabía? Puede que si de nuevo una ola le engullía fuera su hermosa criatura del mar a rescatarlo.

Chanyeol llegó a la playa que estaba frente al hotel en el que se hospedaba y buscó por la orilla a Kai. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, ya que estaba con un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas, los cuales se encontraban junto a una especie de estantería llena de tablas de surf. El chico alto se dirigió allí de inmediato.

Pasó una mañana la mar de entretenida, entre los jóvenes que habían ido a tomar la clase de surf se encontraban algunos compañeros suyos de facultad, así que no se cortó en ningún momento a la hora de decir o hacer tonterías, así era cómo le conocían, como el chico gracioso que no era lo suficientemente serio como para estar en la carrera de Derecho, o al menos eso le habían dicho más de una vez algún que otro profesor. Durante esa mañana hasta consiguió sacar algunas carcajadas a Kai, el cual intentaba mantenerse serio inútilmente para poder dar sus explicaciones adecuadamente cada vez que Chanyeol soltaba una burrada por la boca.

De aquél día aprendió una buena lección: no podía juzgar a una persona por su primera impresión.

Pero quizás la lección más importante que se llevó ese día fue descubrir que era demasiado fácil hacer reír a Kai, hasta el punto de que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Es verdad que la primera noche que conoció a Kai le pareció un poco alocado e ido de la cabeza -quitando la parte en la que él, Park Chanyeol, iba por ahí diciendo que había visto una sirena- y a la vez un tanto misterioso y confuso. Pero aquél día, durante la clase de surf su punto de vista sobre el moreno cambió.

También logró observar que tenía un efecto sobre la gente, atrayente e hipnotizante. Todas las chicas de la clase no paraban de cuchillear entre ellas, diciendo lo guapo y sexy que les parecía el monitor de surf, y la verdad, tampoco podía negar que eso fuera verdad. Hasta en los chicos tenía un efecto atrayente, el mismo Chanyeol se incluía, era ese tipo de personas que hablaban o hacían algún gesto y no podías apartar la mirada de él.

¿Qué clase de brujería usaría?

Durante los siguientes días Kai y Chanyeol se estuvieron viendo bastante a menudo, tanto por las mañanas -el más alto iba a los cursillos de surf impartidos por el isleño-, como por la tarde, ya que quedaban para ir a tomarse algo solos o simplemente para hablar mientras daban un paseo por la ciudad de la isla.

En esos días se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchísimo en común, más de lo que podían llegar a imaginar, sus gustos eran prácticamente iguales, tanto en música, como en películas. A penas hacía una semana que se conocían y ya parecían amigos de toda la vida, habían formado un vínculo bastante fuerte en muy poco tiempo.

Aquello no le había pasado nunca a Chanyeol, era verdad que pocas veces le había costado hacer amigos, pero llegar a aquél grado de confidencia que tenía con Kai le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo con otras personas. Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Llegó a un punto en la semana en el que Chanyeol empezó a pasar más tiempo con Kai que con sus amigos de la facultad, casi no se separaban en todo el día, aunque en realidad sus amigos no notaron mucho su falta, ya que se pasaban los días enteros durmiendo y las noches completas de fiesta, más borrachos que una cuba, así que nadie le impedía estar con su nuevo amigo Kai.

Con el paso de los días la noche de la tormenta y el recuerdo de la sirena rescatándole se hicieron secundarios en la mente del coreano. Había decidido que era mucho mejor olvidarse de aquél asunto y disfrutar de las vacaciones de su vida. No podía seguir obsesionado con una idea que probablemente solo había salido de su imaginación. Quizás había visto demasiadas veces "La Sirenita" cuando era pequeño.

❈❈❈

_Día 10_

La música retumbaba en su cabeza y el alcohol quemaba en su garganta cada vez que le daba un trago a su copa mientras la gente se movía a su alrededor al ritmo de la música que pinchaba el DJ.

Chanyeol se encontraba en uno de los pubs más famosos de aquella zona de la isla, había conseguido unos pases especiales para él y sus amigos gracias a Kai. Al parecer, su hermana trabajaba en aquél local algunas noches a la semana, por lo que no le fue complicado obtenerlos.

Después de haber conseguido su copa en la barra, se dirigió de nuevo a los sofás que estaban ocupando la mitad de su grupo de amigos, pues la otra mitad se encontraba por ahí moviendo el esqueleto al son de la música, al igual que la de decenas de personas que había allí metidas.

Cuando consiguió llegar junto a los chicos después de que casi le tirasen la copa encima mínimo dos veces, se encontró a Kai sentado junto a Sehun, ambos bastante cerca, intentando hablar por encima del estruendo de la música.

Kai vio aparecer al alto y enseguida le hizo algo de hueco en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado. El isleño llevaba su pelo trenzado recogido en un moño alto, dejando todo su rostro de facciones marcadas a la vista. La camisa de estampado tropical de tonalidades azules tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando lucir la parte superior de su torso adornada con un collar de cuero y semillas. Chanyeol intentó que no se le desviara demasiado la mirada a sitios donde definitivamente un chico hetero no se fijaría y simplemente se sentó al lado de Kai.

-Me estoy muriendo de sed, ¿me das un sorbo? -Preguntó el moreno, dramáticamente. A lo que Chanyeol no respondió y simplemente le tendió el vaso.

-Wow, si que estás generoso hoy, _hyung_. Nunca compartes con nosotros de tu copa. -Comentó un divertido Sehun, lanzándole miraditas al más alto, el cual se hizo el loco.

-¿Dónde está Baekhyun? Hace un rato que no le veo.

-En cuanto te fuiste a la barra le echó el ojo a un americano y fue tras él. Míralo, está allí con el rubio. -Señaló Sehun entre risillas a la pareja que no paraba de bailar bien pegada.

-¿Baekhyun es gay? -Preguntó un exaltado Kai en medio de los dos coreanos, mirando cómo el amigo bajito de los dos no paraba de restregarse con el otro extranjero.

-¿Es que a caso no se le notaba?

Kai ladeó una sonrisa en respuesta.

-¿Y tú, Chanyeol? -De pronto el moreno se giró hacia él aún con su copa en la mano y una sonrisa demasiado divertida adornando su rostro- ¿Eres gay?

-P-pero...¿qué mierda estás diciendo? -Abrió los ojos demasiado y notó el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando por semejante pregunta? Menos mal que seguían dentro del local y por tenue luz ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta.

Al no obtener mayor respuesta, Kai se levantó del sofá y les preguntó que si querían ir con él a la pista a bailar. Chanyeol se negó inmediatamente, pero Sehun saltó como un resorte y se fue con él, perdiéndose ambos chicos entre la multitud, dejando a su amigo el alto con su bebida.

A los pocos minutos volvió Baekhyun y se sentó al lado se su amigo, con la respiración demasiado exaltada, se había tirado un buen rato bailando y cortejando al guapo del americano, ahora necesitaba descansar un poco.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bailando...supongo.

-¡Ah, sí! Allí están. -Baekhyun hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Sehun y Kai, bailando entre un grupo de chicas extranjeras demasiado guapas. -Parece que esos dos han congeniado muy bien, ¿eh?

-Sí. -La respuesta de Chanyeol fue demasiado tajante, hasta parecía molesto, por lo que el más bajo se giró de inmediato para mirar a su amigo, escrutándolo con los ojos determinadamente. Aquél no era el Chanyeol divertido de siempre.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, que va.

-Oh, venga Chanyeol. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo importante está dando vueltas por esa cabeza llena de serrín que tienes.

Baekhyun vio cómo el más alto no podía apartar la vista del moreno que bailaba allá a lo lejos con una chica demasiado sexy, estaban demasiado cerca y se restregaban el uno contra el otro al ritmo de una canción latina. Cada vez aquél baile se estaba tornando demasiado erótico, el moreno se movía demasiado bien, las olas que hacía con las caderas eran demasiado hipnotizantes, hasta para el mismo Baekhyun era bastante difícil el poder apartar la mirada de él, pero lo hizo en cuanto notó cómo de fuerte estaba apretando Chanyeol el vaso entre sus manos. Como siguiera así lo iba a romper.

-Vaya, vaya...No sabía que los dos andábamos por la misma acera, Chanyeol. -Sonó más burlón de lo que pretendía, pero eso sirvió para que el alto por fin le prestara atención, aunque no por mucho, ya que al poco se levantó, dejando el vaso sobre una mesa que había por allí cerca y se fue, soltando un último "Vete a la mierda, Baekhyun", antes de abandonar el local.

Salió por fin de aquél bullicio y pudo respirar el aire libre de humo y olor humano. No sabía lo agobiado que estaba hasta que por fin dejó de sentir empujones y codazos por parte del gentío dentro del pub. Era bien entrada la madrugada y no había mucha gente por las calles de la ciudad de Honolulu.

Chanyeol simplemente echó a andar dirección a la costa, llevándole media hora de camino hacia su destino. Aquel largo rato le dio mucho para pensar, ¿por qué se sonrojó cuando Kai le preguntó si era gay? ¿Por qué se sintió tan frustrado y enojado cuando vio al moreno restregar su pelvis sobre la de la chica extranjera? Todavía tenía la imagen de aquella vista tan sensual grabada en su mente, no se explicaba cómo el isleño podía moverse de aquella manera tan obscena pero a la vez tan atrayente y...¿hermosa?

El alto se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente por semejantes pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

En los últimos días se había sentido un poco extraño con respecto Kai. Se encontraba confuso, nunca llegó a imaginarse que disfrutaría tanto de la compañía de otro chico, es decir, de una persona de su mismo sexo. Nunca se había planteado su orientación ya que desde que tiene memoria que le gustan las mujeres, pero tampoco podía mentir y decir que Kai no le atraía, porque era cierto. No se podía negar lo evidente, el isleño era muy guapo, solo hacía falta un vistazo para darse cuenta, y de la personalidad ni qué decir, Kai era un imán para las personas, sabía amoldarse perfectamente a ellas, y más aún a Chanyeol, por eso le llamaba tanto la atención a este.

Llegó a la playa, la cual estaba oscura y solitaria, sin nadie por los alrededores. Solamente la Luna se encontraba allí, iluminando el calmado mar y su sendero hacia él, invitándole a pasear por la costa.

Se quitó los zapatos y los cogió con una mano para así poder caminar sobre la arena sin problema. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó cerca de ella, mirando hacia las pequeñas olas que iban a morir sobre la arena.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvo allí de noche, tranquilo, solo. Simplemente él y sus pensamientos.

Quizá, si volviera a ver a su sirena toda la confusión que tenía con respecto a Kai se disiparía. Todavía le era imposible comprender cómo en tan poco tiempo el chico moreno de atractiva sonrisa y musculados hombros había conseguido abrirse paso tan fácilmente en sus pensamientos, mucho más que la hermosa criatura mágica que vio hacía ya varias noches, o que se supone que vio.

No se consideraba gay, pero obviamente tampoco era muy hetero. En ese momento su cabeza era todo un jaleo.

-Supongo que lo mejor será aceptar que me gusta y ya está. -Se dijo para sí mismo mirando hacia el horizonte.

Quizás no valía mucho la pena calentarse la cabeza con ese tema, es decir, con el hecho de que Kai podía llegar a atraerle tanto como lo haría una chica, ya que en pocos días Chanyeol cogería un avión de vuelta a su país y a su rutina diaria.

Las posibilidades de volver a ver al isleño eran mínimas, pero algo en su pecho se removía y aleteaba cada vez que miraba al moreno, incluso cuando pensaba en él, como en esos momentos. Probablemente entre ellos dos no había ninguna posibilidad, además, había que destacar que Chanyeol no tenía ni idea de la orientación sexual de Kai, aunque todo apuntaba que era heterosexual, un heterosexual demasiado guapo y atractivo.

Chanyeol lanzó un pesado suspiro al cielo nocturno, salpicado por miles de estrellas.

Después de un buen rato de reflexión se fue a su habitación de hotel y se acostó.

**Esa noche soñó con colas de sirenas plateadas, espaldas tatuadas color canela y con unos labios gruesos de dulce aroma.**

_Continuará..._


	3. El lago de las sirenas

_Día 12_

Estaba ya en el doceavo día de su viaje de estudios, sólo le quedaban dos días para poder terminar de disfrutar de aquella isla paradisíaca y después se tendría que ir. Aquél pensamiento le entristecía bastante, ya que eso significaría separarse de Kai y no tenía la certeza de volver a verle.

En ese mismo momento tenía en frente al moreno, bebiendo de una pajita con sus gruesos labios fruncidos sobre el plástico. Por unos largos segundos se quedó mirando esa parte de la anatomía del más moreno, como hipnotizado, hasta que la voz de éste le despertó de su trance.

-Mañana y pasado libro del trabajo, si quieres puedo llevarte a ver mañana por la mañana un sitio...secreto. -Dijo la última palabra un poco más bajo, como si no quisiera que ninguno de los que se encontraban en el chiringuito se enteraran. Aquello hizo que su curiosidad picara.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué clase de sitio es? -Preguntó adoptando la misma postura que el moreno.

-Es un pequeño lago escondido en la selva, solo una pequeña parte de los nativos de aquí lo conocemos, dicen que es mágico. Bueno...no sé si eso es cierto, pero hermoso sí que es. No hay mucha gente que tenga la oportunidad de verlo. Si vienes te prometo que te irás enamorado de ese lugar.

Aquello le pareció una idea perfecta al más alto de los dos, así que asintió bastante efusivo a su propuesta. De ahí a poco después se pusieron a maquinar su plan para el día siguiente, diciéndole el moreno todo lo que debía llevar, ya que para poder llegar tenían que pasar antes por unas zonas un tanto complicadas. Le dijo que tenía que ir con buen calzado, con un pantalón largo para no arañarse con las ramas bajas y las raíces de los árboles, y también para protegerse de las posibles picaduras de insectos. Kai puntualizó que debía llevar dos botellas de un litro de agua como mínimo, aunque el camino no era muy largo, iba a hacer calor, y no quería que el coreano se deshidratara a mitad de la excursión.

Por todo lo que le comentó que debía llevar, a Chanyeol le pareció que se iban a ir de acampada por una semana mas que una simple excursión de un día a un lago.

De pronto unos brazos salieron por detrás del cuerpo del isleño y lo rodearon, a lo que el atacado respondió con un sobresalto y un bajo grito grave.

-¿Pero qué?

Al girarse descubrió a una chica de cabellos rojizos que conocía demasiado bien. Respiró tranquilo.

-¡Yah! No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldita cría....

La chica tras él siseó. -Vaya poco amor fraternal que me tienes. -Hizo un mohín y deshizo el agarre, reparando después en la presencia del chico más alto.

-Él es Chanyeol, un amigo, ya te he hablado de él. -Explicó señalándole, a lo que el nombrado respondió con un repentino y tímido "Hola" hacia la chica. -Ella es mi hermana, Krystal. Aunque deberían de haberla llamado pesada...

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban vacías al lado de su hermano.

-Tú sí que eres un pesado. -Le hizo una burla y después se giró a Chanyeol- ¿De qué hablaban? He escuchado algo de una excursión. ¿Puedo unirme?

-No.

-Yah, Kai. No seas malo.

-He dicho que no. -Dijo rotundamente mirando a su hermana. Fue entonces cuando cambió el idioma y empezó a hablar en nativo, no quería que Chanyeol escuchara aquello. - _Le voy a llevar al lago de las sirenas, así que no puedes venir._

_-¿Estás loco?_ -Exclamó en nativo también. De la sorpresa Krystal se levantó de la silla formando un gran alboroto. - _No puedes llevarlo allí. Anda y ven aquí._ -Le cogió de la manga de la camiseta y le levantó. -No tardaré mucho, en seguida te devuelvo a mi estúpido hermano. -Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa al más alto y se llevó de allí al moreno, dejando a un confuso Chanyeol, el cual no entendía nada de la situación.

Hasta que no estuvieron fuera del local, Krystal no paró ni habló.

-¿ _Pero a ti qué mierda te pasa Kai? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarlo allí?_

- _¿Qué pasa? Nadie tiene prohibido ir al lago._ -Rodó los ojos molesto, cómo podía hacer su hermana tal escándalo por tan poca cosa.

- _Lo sé, no soy idiota. Pero tú tampoco, sabes lo que significa llevarlo a aquél lugar. No será que..._ -le bastó solo un par de segundos unir los hilos sueltos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. - _Ese chico, Chan...¿yul?_

- _Yeol. Es Chanyeol_.

- _Lo que sea. Chanyeol. No me digas que ese es el chico de la tormenta de la semana pasada._ -Le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos fijamente, esperando a que su hermano respondiera.

Éste sólo soportó dos segundos la mirada a Krystal y después la esquivó hacia la arena que había bajo sus pies, asintiendo en silencio.

- _Oh no, Kai. Mierda, mierda. No puedes hacer eso...No..._

- _¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!_ -Al final acabó por explotar y encaró a su hermana. - _No lo entiendes, él..._

- _¿El qué? Es un humano, por el amor de Dios, Kai. ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser? Ya te arriesgaste demasiado la otra noche._

- _Y seguiré arriesgándome lo que haga falta._ -En cuanto dijo eso dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando allí a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

Al rato de que se fuera con su hermana Kai volvió, pero esta vez solo y con una cara tan larga que casi le arrastraba por los suelos. Parecía que había discutido con su hermana y se sintió bastante apenado, pues en parte, se sentía algo culpable, tenía un _noséqué_ en la cabeza que le hacía pensar que habían discutido por él.

Durante el resto de la tarde Kai intentó fingir que no había pasado nada y que estaba todo bien, pero Chanyeol no era tonto y pudo percibir el deje triste y decepcionado en cada palabra del isleño, sin embargo, tampoco quiso decir nada, ya que si el moreno no quería hablar de la discusión él no tenía porqué entrometerse, aquello sería meterse donde no le llamaban. 

Al final acabaron por despedirse el uno del otro en cuanto el sol se puso.

❈❈❈

_Día 13_

Habían quedado justo en frente del chiringuito donde merendaban siempre, a una hora bastante temprana, por lo que Chanyeol todavía tenía los párpados medio pegados.

No le costó para nada encontrar a Kai, ya que prácticamente estaban solos a esas horas de la mañana en la playa. Y tampoco le costó para nada verlo por el motivo de que el chico únicamente estaba vistiendo unas bermudas color caqui, ni camiseta, ni zapatos, únicamente esas bermudas.

Si ya de por sí Chanyeol se sentía confuso respecto a Kai, a sus sentimientos y a su orientación sexual aquello no le ayudaba en nada. Lo único que conseguía era que entrase en un bucle de autoconflicto y de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo podía llamarle tanto la atención la semidesnudez de un hombre? Se había bañado desnudo mil veces con sus amigos y ni uno de ellos le había despertado ni una pizca de curiosidad o de atracción, ni uno. Pero con Kai todo era diferente, y lo que más le sorprendía era que todas aquellas explosiones de sentimientos que el isleño le hacía despertar en su interior solamente había ocurrido en menos de una semana. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía falta para poder enamorarse de una persona?

-Creí que dijiste que había que venir bien preparado para andar, ¿por qué vas así, Kai?

-Dije que tú tenías que venir bien preparado. Yo estoy más que acostumbrado a ir descalzo por la selva, es más, para mí es más cómodo así. -Respondió dejando un pequeño rastro de orgullo en sus palabras.

Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto por su comentario, ¿se creía que él no tendría la misma resistencia que él o qué?

-Oh venga, Chanyeol. No te piques -Le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo, mostrándole los dientes en una espléndida sonrisa.

<<Oh no, otra vez no, ahí viene >> Pensó en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa y un cosquilleo naciente en su ombligo subió hasta la boca de su estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? ¿Dónde había quedado su heterosexualidad? Obviamente el moreno se la estaba quitando toda y sin darse cuenta.

Después de unos minutos de charla liviana, donde Chanyeol halagó el nuevo peinado de Kai, el cual se había destrenzado el pelo y ahora lucía una media melena al viento, se pusieron en marcha hacia su excursión. Salieron de la playa y caminaron fuera de la ciudad, hacia las montañas, donde los árboles comenzaban a agruparse cada vez más cerca, hasta que llegó un punto en el que Chanyeol alzó la mirada al cielo y casi no lo podía ver, pues las hojas de los exóticos árboles lo tapaban casi por completo.

-¿Queda muuuuuuuucho? Argh....creo que moriré....-Se quejó el alto, el cual caminaba detrás del isleño, que se movía con una soltura impresionante por la selva.

-No llevamos ni dos horas, que poco aguante tienes, chico.

El aludido bufó por lo bajo y pegó un pequeño sprint para quedar más cerca del otro, se había alejado un poco al bajar el ritmo y no quería perderlo de vista, o sino sería él quien se perdería por la selva.

Desde ahí atrás podía ver a la perfección el tatuaje que adornaba la espalda de Kai, admiraba mucho la imagen plasmada sobre su piel, estaba hecha con una precisión espectacular y el diseño simplemente era el mejor que había visto en su vida. Lo envidió. 

Siguió mirándole la espalda al chico hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente esa parte la que estaba mirando, sino que sus ojos se estaban fijando en una parte más baja, concretamente en el trasero. Rápidamente desvió la mirada a otro sitio que no fuera el moreno.

<<Por Dios Chanyeol, para ya>> Se regañó a sí mismo, pero por cosas del destino se encontró a sí mismo volviéndole a mirar el culo a Kai. Esos andares que se traía hacían que se le marcara más de lo normal los glúteos a través de la tela del pantalón, el movimiento era prácticamente hipnotizante.

Tenía que admitirlo ya, le gustaba ese chico. Mucho. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho con él, pero ahí le tenía, embelesado por su culo.

Para intentar dejar de pensar en el trasero del moreno decidió empezar alguna pequeña conversación, sin importancia, porque sino juraría que se volvía loco.

-¿Por qué una ballena?

-¿El qué? -Pudo notar el tono de confusión en su voz.

-Tu tatuaje, ¿por qué es la cola de una ballena?

-Ahhh, eso. No es una ballena. -Kai giró un poco la cabeza y le miró algo divertido por encima de su hombro para después volver a mirar al frente.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Algún día lo descubrirás.

Y con la melodiosa risa del isleño la conversación terminó hasta que de pronto se paró justo en el lindar de los árboles y Chanyeol se colocó a su lado. Abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada en cuanto contempló las maravillosas vistas que tenía ante él. 

Ya habían llegado.

En un pequeño claro de la selva había una depresión entre tierra y rocas rellena de agua, la cual procedía de una pequeña cascada que se perdía al llegar al líquido cristalino. Exactamente no era un lago, pero parecía que los isleños le llamaban así pues el canal que drenaba el agua contenida en la depresión era muy pequeño, casi inadvertible.

El pequeño lago estaba rodeado de exóticas plantas de colores muy variado, las cuales contrastaban a la perfección con el fondo verde que daba la selva. La orilla era de roca maciza y el agua totalmente transparente, tanto que se podía ver el fondo, formado por roca también.

Era un desperdicio que solo un puñado de personas conocieran aquel sitio tan maravilloso.

Kai echó a correr hacia al lago sin previo aviso, emocionado y aullando como el completo loco que era, pero claro, Chanyeol no se iba a quedar atrás, él estaba todavía menos cuerdo que el moreno.

En cuanto el isleño llegó a una de las rocas que le separaban del agua, no dudó en quitarse las bermudas y relucir así su completa y suave desnudez. Aquellas vistas hicieron que Chanyeol se tropezara, pero por suerte no cayó y siguió su camino hacia el lago ahora un poco más despacio. Simplemente no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Kai giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas matadoras justo antes de tirarse de cabeza al agua, perdiéndose en lo más hondo del pequeño lago. 

Al llegar al punto desde donde había saltado Kai, Chanyeol dudó un poco en si seguir sus pasos o no. Estaba nerviosísimo. ¿Estaría bien seguir e imitar al isleño? Aparentemente Kai no había llevado traje de baño, pues a un lado de los pies de Chanyeol solo se encontraban sus bermudas. Pero él si que llevaba puesto su bañador debajo del pantalón. ¿Quedaría mal que él también se desnudara por completo? ¿Qué pensaría Kai?

<<Oh, joder. Cállate de una vez y salta>> se dijo a sí mismo en mitad de su debate mental.

Al final se dejó llevar por sus instintos y dejó caer la mochila sobre la roca, al igual que todas sus ropas, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, completamente desnudo. 

Chanyeol saltó.

Notó la adrenalina subirle desde el vientre y expandirse por todo su cuerpo una vez tocó agua y se dejó hundir un poco antes de salir a la superficie.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y después soltó una gran risotada. Se sentía tan libre en aquel momento, tan pleno.

Buscó a Kai con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba?

Escuchó el sonido del agua moverse tras él y se giró por acto reflejo, encontrándose repentinamente el rostro del isleño muy cerca del propio. Quedó tan impresionado que no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, ese brillo plateado que cubría la piel de Kai. Las gotas caían de las puntas de los mechones de su pelo hasta su rostro y bajaban hasta su mentón. ¿Cómo una simple imagen podía llegar ser tan arrebatadora? ¿Cómo una persona podía tener brillo propio? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan hermoso?

Una repentina oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo del coreano.

-Chanyeol...-Su voz y la mano que le puso en la mejilla le sacaron de su trance. -Si volvieras a encontrarte con la sirena que te rescató aquella noche, ¿qué le  dirías?

La pregunta le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía a qué venía de repente aquello, hacía días que la sirena había abandonado su mente, ahora solo estaba llena de él, de Kai. Pero aun así lo pensó por unos segundos, intentando imaginarse en tal situación y respondió con total sinceridad.

-Le agradecería, obviamente. Ella me salvó la vida, se arriesgó por mí. Fue tan valiente... Si lo piensas bien...imagínate ¿y si yo no hubiera sido el único que la vio? ¿Y si hubiera habido alguien más que la viera? Podría haber sido su perdición y la de los de su especie. En serio, le tengo muchísima admiración, yo jamás podría haber hecho eso por un desconocido.

-Gracias...-Consiguió decir Kai con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Gra...? ¡AH!

Chanyeol gritó en cuanto notó algo suave acariciarle los dedos de los pies bajo el agua.

Se apartó de inmediato del moreno para poder mirar hacia abajo, para ver qué era lo que exactamente le había tocado. En cuanto lo vio gritó de nuevo y más fuerte.

Era la cola de un pez enorme y plateado, ¿qué mierda hacía allí un bicho tan grande?

-¡Kai, corre! -Gritó mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, la cual alcanzó en dos segundos y se subió a la roca más baja que había para poder salir del lago.

Una vez a salvó buscó en el agua aquella criatura enorme y se encontró a Kai justo donde lo había dejado, con una expresión tranquila y algo sonrosado. ¿Qué hacía? ¿A caso quería morir?

Un destello plateado llamó su atención desde debajo del agua, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada hacia él. Se encontraba justo debajo del moreno.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo que saliera de allí cuando se percató de que esa cola de pez gigante se encontraba unida al cuerpo del moreno.

-Pero qué...

Estaba completamente atónito, no podía ser. Aquello tenía que ser irreal, ¿a caso era un efecto óptico? ¿Lo estaría alucinando?

Poco a poco Kai nadó hacia la parte de la orilla donde Chanyeol se encontraba, moviendo gentilmente la cola que le salía desde la cintura, para poder impulsarse.

Mientras, el más alto, simplemente se dejó caer sentado sobre la roca con los pies colgando por ella, teniéndolos así metidos en el agua de nuevo. Estaba que no se lo creía, era todo tan surrealista.

La cabeza del moreno se apoyó sobre una de sus piernas, tenía la mirada un poco perdida y las mejillas todavía encendidas. Su larga cola podía verse aún debajo del agua.

-No quería que te asustaras tanto...Perdón.

-Yo...-Intentó decir algo, buscar las palabras, pero nada le salía. Le era imposible decir algo.

Después de un largo silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Kai tomó las riendas de la situación y trepó por la roca. Puso una mano a cada lado de las piernas de Chanyeol y se impulsó para alzarse del agua y así pudo quedar a su misma altura, frente a frente. Por suerte gozaba de una gran fuerza en sus brazos, así que podía sostener su propio peso por un rato. De hecho, sería capaz de lo que fuera por mantenerse a aquella corta distancia del chico más alto. Se había acercado tanto a él que sus narices casi podían rozarse.

El coreano tragó duro.

Aquellos ojos color marrón claro, esa mirada tan profunda, ya los había visto antes, la piel brillante, la cola plateada. Él era ella, era su sirena, ¿cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora? Hasta que no tuvo a Kai tan cerca no pudo darse cuenta. La noche del accidente, cuando fue rescatado por la sirena, solo consiguió verle los ojos justo cuando la sirena separó los labios de los suyos, por lo que no pudo ver nada más de su rostro que su mirada penetrante. Pero ahora, a la misma distancia, se había dado cuenta de que ella era Kai. Había sido tan estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora...

-E-eres tú...todo este tiempo...Cómo...-Seguía aturdido por el torbellino de información nueva que le había dado justo en sus narices. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, el corazón le iba a mil y estaba empezando a respirar forzosamente. ¿Era normal que se sintiera tan feliz de repente?

-Eres un completo idiota, Chanyeol...

Y sin previo aviso los labios del moreno chocaron con los suyos de una forma demasiado suave como para que fuera verdad. Ambos se fundieron en un beso que bien había sido deseado desde hacía ya tiempo por los dos.

De pronto, todas las dudas, la tensión y las confusiones del más alto se disiparon, se fueron, volaron bien lejos de allí, pudiéndole dejar entregarse por completo a aquel beso tan dulce y salado a la vez. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla a Kai, de forma gentil, de la misma forma que le estaba besando.

Nunca imaginó que el beso de una sirena pudiera ser tan embriagador.

-Así que eras tú, mi sirena...-Susurró contra sus labios con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

-No, no soy tu sirena. Soy tu tritón, así es como nos hacemos llamar, idiota. -Rió con su melodiosa voz cerca del rostro del alto, y para cuando éste se quiso dar cuenta, Kai había desaparecido de su vista.

Un chapoteo se escuchó frente a él, así que Chanyeol se asomó y vio a la joven criatura nadar bajo el agua con bastante soltura. Hasta que no llegó justo debajo de la pequeña cascada no fue que salió a la superficie. Desde allí le sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa que solo él sabía hacer y le llamó para que se le uniera.

Chanyeol no dudó ni un segundo y se tiró al agua, acordándose justo en ese momento de que aún seguía completamente desnudo, que vergüenza. ¿Kai no se había percatado de aquello o qué? 

Aun así nadó hasta el chico, reuniéndose con él, el cual le volvió a acariciar con su cola, pero esta vez el alto no se sobresaltó, de hecho, le encantó ese gesto. Era tremendamente suave.

Una vez más, sus labios se encontraron en un beso, húmedo y apasionado. Chanyeol estaba dejando que se desbordasen todos los sentimientos que había reprimido durante una semana, aquello suponía una total liberación para él, tanto espiritual como mentalmente. Y encima, que Kai le hubiera revelado su mayor secreto fue el último detonante que hizo que todos sus sentimientos explotasen.

Todas las dudas en la cabeza de Chanyeol se habían esfumado junto con la pequeña corriente del riachuelo que drenaba el lago. Ya no se preguntaba más por la orientación sexual de Kai, ni si quiera por la suya propia. Nada de eso importaba cuando tenía pegada a su boca a la persona que noches atrás le salvó de una muerte segura, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana, sin tapujos.

Unas tímidas lenguas se encontraron y se saludaron con una suave caricia. Cómo podía llegar a ser Kai tan delicioso. Dejándose llevar un poco, Chanyeol le rodeó con uno de sus brazos por su cintura -ya que con el otro tenía que seguir manteniendo el equilibrio del flote- y se la comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza, hasta debajo del agua su piel era suave, fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que llegó justo a la zona donde su piel se convertía en escamas, notando a la perfección los pequeños relieves que éstas formaban.

-¿Dónde te crees que estás tocando?

Un sorprendido Chanyeol abrió los ojos por la repentina ruptura del beso y miró la pequeña sonrisa divertida que tenía el chico de ojos claros.

-Em...Realmente no lo sé. -El alto apartó de inmediato la mano de la zona escamada de su anatomía un tanto avergonzado y confuso. Más o menos aquella correspondería a la zona de su trasero en su forma humana, pero la cuestión estaba en si los tritones tenían trasero o no.

Empezó a rallarse bastante la cabeza con aquél asunto, dándose cuenta Kai inmediatamente de la expresión tan confusa que tenía el coreano, por lo que para volver a llamar su atención le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ejerciendo presión para que ambos se hundieran en el agua lentamente.

Una vez allí abajo Kai le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. Ante tal gesto Chanyeol abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la escena más hermosa y mágica que jamás vería.

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por el agua, iluminando la piel del más moreno, haciendo que sus escamas y piel brillasen como nunca lo hubieran hecho, viéndose las escamas de distintos colores por el reflejo de la luz. El pelo de Kai ondulaba lentamente bajo el agua y sus ojos estaban puestos en él, solamente en él. En ese mismo momento Chanyeol se sintió la persona más feliz y deseada del mundo.

Sus bocas se encontraron y se unieron en una danza igual de mágica que ese momento, Chanyeol quería transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que no podía hacer con palabras. Le deseaba y mucho, le admiraba y le extrañaba a cada momento que sus miradas no se encontraban. Kai había aparecido y había revuelto todo su mundo, le había hecho olvidarse de la realidad y le mostró una nueva forma de ver la vida. Le dio una nueva vida. Tenía tanto que agradecerle...

En cuanto el oxígeno se hizo una necesidad, el más alto cortó el beso para ir a la superficie y tomar así una honda bocanada de aire, el moreno no tardó en seguirle, pero en vez de volverse a pegar a él se fue a la orilla y se subió a una roca saliendo del agua con sus propias piernas.

Chanyeol se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambió de forma. Ahora estaba contemplando de nuevo su desnudez.

**Tanto en su forma humana como en su forma de tritón, Kai seguía siendo igual de hermoso.**

_Continuará..._


	4. Ámame

Echaron el resto del día en aquél pequeño lago los dos solos, no les hacía falta nadie más. Entre pequeños juegos en el agua, risas, caricias y suaves besos, se sintieron como si estuvieran en el mismo paraíso. Lástima que eso no fuera para siempre.

-Pasado mañana me voy de la isla. -Dijo un cabizbajo Chanyeol.

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre una de las rocas planas que rodeaban el lago, uno en frente del otro, mirando cómo las brillantes gotas de agua se deslizaban por la piel expuesta del contrario. Kai estaba aún en su forma de tritón, pues no hacía ni diez minutos que acaban de salir del agua, Chanyeol tenía puesta una de sus manos sobre su cadera, acariciándosela con lentitud, pudiendo disfrutar del extraño tacto sobre las yemas de sus dedos, el contraste entre la piel sedosa de Kai y la suavidad de sus escamas.

-Lo sé...-Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que quiso. Si tan solo pudiera pedirle que se quedara con él para siempre, pero sabía que aquello no era para nada viable. Cada uno tenía su vida y tenían que seguir con ellas en cuanto terminasen las vacaciones del chico coreano, sería muy egoísta pedirle que se quedara. -No sé si será mucho pedir pero...-El moreno se mordió ligeramente el labio, no le gustaba rogar, pero lo necesitaba. -...me gustaría pasar hoy y mañana enteros contigo. Sé que has venido aquí de vacaciones y que querrás estar con tus amig-

Un casto beso le calló. De pronto tenía a Chanyeol encima suya, besándole de una manera tan lenta y especial que su cabeza dio vueltas. Ni si quiera le hizo falta una respuesta en palabras para saber que tenía el rotundo sí del coreano.

Aunque el chico estaba prácticamente sobre él, el aire podía correr entre ambos cuerpos. Kai deseó tocar su desnudez, acariciarla con sus manos abiertas, recorrer cada rincón de la piel de Chanyeol, al igual que quería que el extranjero se atreviera a explorar por su anatomía. Kai sabía perfectamente que sus pensamientos estaban siendo muy acelerados, sin embargo, a la vez era consciente de que no disponía mucho tiempo con Chanyeol y deseaba poder aprovechar al máximo cada segundo.

La cola escotada de Kai dio se movió grácilmente y acarició con su parte más membranosa las piernas del joven.

En respuesta, Chanyeol cortó el beso. Todavía no se acostumbraba a los repentinos roces por parte de la cola del tritón, así que la caricia le pilló algo por sorpresa. Kai le miró de manera coqueta, con una sonrisa ladeada, invitándole con su mirada fija a que volviera a acercarse a sus labios.

Kai atrapó el rostro de Chanyeol entre sus manos en cuanto éste se acercó a su cara de nuevo. Rozó su nariz de manera lenta contra su mejilla, hasta que sus labios se acariciaron, estando tan juntos que prácticamente respiraban el aliento del otro. Fue en ese momento cuando Chanyeol tomó la iniciativa y raptó el labio inferior de Kai. Lo mordió con suma delicadeza y en respuesta el cuerpo entero del isleño se tensó, su cola se agitó en el aire, buscando la pierna del alto hasta enrollarse en ella.

Aquella era la experiencia más íntima que el moreno jamás tuvo con un ser humano y más aún en su forma de tritón. Era la primera vez que se había mostrado tal y como era ante alguien que no era de us especie, había arriesgado muchísimo al confiar en un completo desconocido, mas no se arrepentía de nada. Desde el día de la tormenta que Chanyeol se quedó con una parte de él, Kai era muy consciente de ello.

-Ya mismo empezará a anochecer. Es mejor que volvamos antes de que lo haga o nos podemos perder por la selva. -Murmuró el moreno aún sobre sus labios. No quería apartarse de él, pero conocía lo peligrosa que podía ser la selva una vez la luz se hubiera ido. Las sirenas y los tritones no eran las únicas criaturas mágicas que habitaban esas islas.

Un poco a regañadientes Chanyeol se apartó de él, pero sabía que tenía razón. Al igual que Kai, él no se quería alejar de él, quería que sus labios siguieran juntos hasta que se fundieran, pero no tenía otra opción.

Al final terminó por levantarse y se dispuso a buscar con la mirada su ropa, hacía horas que la había perdido de vista y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde la dejó, pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención, haciéndole olvidad de nuevo su ropa. 

Poco a poco, de una manera tan surrealista que ni aún viéndolo se podía explicar, las escamas que formaban la cola de Kai comenzaron a retraerse, metiéndose bajo la piel del muchacho, desapareciendo de abajo a arriba, pudiendo ver asomar primero los dedos del chico y después sus piernas, las rodillas, los muslos, hasta que llegó a la zona de la ingle y se encontró de pleno con las intimidades del isleño. Un poco abochornado, giró la cabeza y se puso a buscar ya en serio su ropa. Era gracioso que se abochornase viendo los genitales de Kai cuando él mismo había estado todo el día desnudo frente a él.

Pero al final, con lo que se quedó su mente y memoria fue con aquella escena tan mágica del tránsito de tritón a humano.

❈❈❈

En cuanto entró a la habitación de hotel que compartía con Baekhyun se encontró con éste mismo, metido en el baño con la puerta abierta mientras terminaba de peinarse su rebelde flequillo.

-¡¿Pero dónde mierda te has metido todo el día?! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? -El bajito se giró y enfrentó a Chanyeol tan pronto como lo vio asomarse por el espejo. -Si no volvías esta noche íbamos a llamar a la policía.

-Uy sí, se te ve súper preocupado. -Comentó con voz grave sin apartar los ojos de su amigo, el cual llevaba puestos unos jeans negros muy ajustados y una camiseta de cuello en pico, un look perfecto para irse de fiesta. -Y no digas tonterías, Baek. Te he dejado una nota en la mesilla de noche esta misma mañana.

El mayor le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo confuso, por lo que Chanyeol salió del baño para ir a por la nota que le había escrito esa mañana. La encontró en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, así que la tomó y regresó al baño para mostrársela a Baekhyun.

-¡¿Ves?! ¿Es que estás ciego, _hyung_?

Baekhyun no dijo nada y simplemente le quitó el papel de la mano para leer lo que ponía en él. Al final soltó un suspiro de resignación y se volvió sobre sí mismo para así seguir peinándose su dichoso flequillo, aquella noche volvían a salir y tenía que estar igual de deslumbrante que siempre.

-Perdóoooooon, Yeol. Supongo que volví demasiado bebido esta mañana y no la vi.

-Bueno, no importa. Pero ahora hazme el favor y sal, que me tengo que duchar y tengo prisa.

De nuevo el mayor apartó la vista de sí mismo y la posó sobre Chanyeol, escrutándolo.

-¿A dónde vas ahora, si se puede saber? Creía que saldrías con nosotros esta noche, es la última que podemos.

Chanyeol lo sabía a la perfección, pasado mañana su vuelo saldría muy temprano.

-Lo sé...pero ha habido un cambio de planes.- Se mordió el labio, un poco inquieto.

-No me digas que vas a pasar la noche con ese chico, con Kai. -Se volvió a girar hacia el alto, ahora con las cejas levantadas y una expresión bastante divertida. Chanyeol solo supo asentir. -Vaya, si que te ha calado hondo el chico ese. ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando volvamos a casa?

-Realmente no lo sé. -Se pasó los dedos por sus mechones, tenía el pelo bastante sucio por el sudor y del agua del lago, necesitaba un lavado con urgencia. Él solo quería ducharse rápido para poder irse con su tritón, no estar allí de cháchara con Baekhyun, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente después para hablar de todo, omitiendo la parte de que en realidad Kai era un ser mitológico, obviamente. -Supongo que le daré mi dirección, me gustaría seguir en contacto con él aunque sea a través de cartas. Es la única posibilidad que tengo.

-Ow, pero que romántico es nuestro Yeollie. -Rió bastante el mayor, el cual fue prácticamente echado a patadas del cuarto de baño.

❈❈❈  

-Estás muy guapo. -Le piropeó un sonriente Kai, separándose de la farola donde había estado apoyado mientras esperaba al más alto. Éste simplemente respondió al cumplido con una pequeña sonrisa y se pasó la mano por la nariz. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos.

Además, tampoco era para tanto, simplemente llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos jeans negros. En cambio, comparado con él, el moreno estaba arrebatador, una camisa de tirantes gruesos negra le permitían lucir sus musculados hombros, enseñando parte del tatuaje, y unos vaqueros azules apretados le marcaban demasiado el trasero. Si no fuera porque estaban en mitad de la calle se lanzaría en ese preciso momento sobre él para robarle unos cuantos besos hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien con esto? -le preguntó el moreno una vez llevaban un rato caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Se habían alejado de la costa bastante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A pasar la noche conmigo. El otro día escuché a uno de los chicos que vienen a mis cursillos de surf que hoy era la fiesta de despedida...

Chanyeol le miró y sin dejar de andar le dejó un pequeño beso sobre su pelo, al ser Kai unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él no le costó mucho acceder a esa zona.

-Esa fiesta no es nada especial.

-¿Y yo sí? -Se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de descaro y alzó una ceja.

El alto le volvió a mirar de reojo y sonrió para sí e inmediatamente le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Él no era muy de palabras, sino que le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía con actos y el que con un solo roce Kai fuera capaz de comprender todo lo que le quería decir, hacía que su corazón se acelerase hasta el punto de querer estallar.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante no muy abarrotado, donde Kai se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de comida que podía meter Chanyeol en su cuerpo, para nada aparentaba que comiese como un elefante. Es verdad que el coreano dotaba de una altura envidiable, pero era bastante delgado en carnes.

-Es que los baños me dejan siempre con mucha hambre. -Se intentó defender el coreano antes de darle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa XXL, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kai, el cual solo se había pedido algo de pescado al horno.

Chanyeol se preguntó mentalmente si los tritones comían solo pescado, pero no se atrevió a formular la cuestión ya que seguramente se vería como un tonto al hacerlo.

Kai lo observaba divertido mientras se comía una a una los pedazos de su cena. A veces podía llegarse a sentir tan "normal" con cosas cotidianas como aquella, cenando con el chico que le gustaba, como cualquier joven de su edad.

-Dime Kai, tú siempre...¿has sido así? -Intentó preguntar con cautela. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber más sobre el moreno y su verdadero yo, pero no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a contestar a todas las preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente.

-¿Así? -Le costó unos segundos entender a lo que se refería cuando al final lo captó. -Sí, nací así. -Contestó de manera desinteresada, pero fue entonces cuando se encontró con los grandes y curiosos ojos de Chanyeol que no se despegaban de él, así que decidió contarle más, pero bajando un poco el tono para que nadie entendiera de lo que estaban hablando. -Es familiar, quiero decir, mi familia procede de una tribu muy antigua que antes vivía en estas islas. Después con las conquistas, los piratas y todo ese rollo de historia fuimos desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedamos un puñado repartidos por todas las islas. Solo nosotros sabemos sobre nuestra propia existencia, bueno... y ahora tú también.

-¿Y no te meterás en problemas al haberme mostrado...ya sabes, lo que eres...?

Kai curvó una ligera sonrisa de labios pegados y asintió un poco, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. -Chanyeol pasó la mano por encima de la mesa y le acarició el dorso a la de Kai. -Sabes que yo no os delataré.

-Lo sé, tu mirada aquél día me dijo que eras diferente.

Ahora, un todavía más curioso Chanyeol apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, echándose un poco por encima de ella y así quedar más cerca.

-Por cierto, aquella noche ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿cómo me salvaste? -Se mordió inconscientemente un labio esperando la respuesta.

Kai rió para sí, recordando la noche de la tormenta y de cómo se fijó en el alto en aquél chiringuito-pub. Obviamente nada más verlo allí le llamó la atención, y cuando salió a tomar el aire con su amigo bajito -Baekhyun- le siguió con la mirada sin apartar la vista de ellos. En cuanto vio el percal en el que se estaban metiendo, no dudó un segundo en salir a su rescate, pero cuando llegó a la zona de la barca fue demasiado tarde y Chanyeol ya había sido arrastrado por una ola.

-Eso pudo ser muy peligroso para ti. -Chanyeol interrumpió el relato de cómo le rescató y le dedico una mirada de suma preocupación.

-He nadado en aguas más tortuosas, no supuso ningún problema para mí. -Contestó con cierta pizca de orgullo en su voz.

-No me digas que te dedicas a rescatar a personas ahogadas.

-¿Celoso? -Preguntó con un juguetón alzamiento de cejas.

-¿Tendría que estarlo? -Chanyeol movió una de sus largas piernas debajo de la mesa y acarició uno de los tobillos de Kai.

Se quedó sin respiración en cuanto sintió el chispazo tan intenso que explotó en cuanto sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Una sensación de mareo viajó desde lo más hondo de su abdomen a su cabeza y las ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa y besar a Kai incrementaron con cada latido de su corazón.

Para cuando Kai terminó de relatar la noche de la tormenta desde su punto de vista, sus platos ya estaban vacíos y sus estómagos llenos.

-¿A qué hora te espero mañana?

La expresión en el rostro de Chanyeol por un momento asustó a Kai, se le veía muy confundido. El isleño esperó no haber dicho nada malo o haber dado las cosas por hecho cuando no debía.

-¿No dijiste que querías pasar hoy y mañana enteros conmigo?

El nudo en el estómago del moreno se disipó en cuanto escuchó el tono con el que Chanyeol se lo preguntó, se podría decir que había rozado lo adorable y en parte enterneció a Kai.

-Sí, pero no sabía que querías pasar la noche conmigo también.

El alto se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando más cerca del otro chico y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus pies por debajo de la mesa llevaban un buen rato jugando con los de Kai y las chispas no paraban de saltar, ambos sabían el por qué, sus cuerpos enteros lo sabían y sus miradas cómplices solo lo confirmaban.

-Es la última noche que tenemos para pasarla juntos.

-¿Sería indebido que te invitase ahora a mi apartamento ahora?

-Por supuesto que no.

❈❈❈

-¿Vives solo? -Preguntó Chanyeol nada más entrar al pequeño piso que pertenecía al moreno.

-No, comparto piso con mi hermana. Un suplicio, por cierto. Si tienes hermanas nunca compartas piso con ellas. -Dijo con un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta. -Ahora ella está trabajando, tiene turno en el pub y estará toda la noche fuera.

Aquello último lo dijo de una forma más pausada conforme se acercaba al chico alto que se encontraba de pie en mitad del salón. Usó un tono normal a la hora de hablar, pero a oídos de Chanyeol todo sonó demasiado seductor, como si le intentara tentar.

Se relamió los labios.

Quizás Chanyeol estaba anticipando demasiado y ahora todo cobraba un segundo sentido en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -le preguntó mientras se metía por una puerta, la que dedujo que llevaría a la cocina. Chanyeol fue tras él.

-No, gracias. -Respondió asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Kai había abierto el refrigerador y ahora estaba bebiendo agua de una botella a morro. Chanyeol no pudo evitar fijarse en su nuez, en como subía y bajaba cada vez que el moreno tragaba agua. Por un segundo quiso pasarle la lengua por esa zona. Se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz del contrario le sacó de su ensoñación, ¿pero en qué clase de cosas perversas estaba pensando?

Se pasó la mano por la nariz y asintió lentamente mirando a un punto fijo del suelo, algo avergonzado por sus pensamientos un poco subidos de tono que había empezado a tener.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

De pronto tenía al más bajo de los dos enfrente, sintió el tacto de la mano de Kai sobre su mentón, el cual cogió y alzó para que así le mirase a los ojos.

Aquella mirada, esos labios entreabiertos en una pequeña sonrisa, esos mechones despeinados cayéndole por la frente. Era tan irresistible.

-En mi lengua pasando por tu cuello. -Fue sincero y directo, no lo pudo evitar. Realmente quería hacerlo, ya que aquella imagen que le había ofrecido el moreno había sido demasiado para su mente y para su cuerpo. Nunca lo había deseado tanto.

-Entonces a qué esperas...

Ni un segundo tardó en llevar una de sus manos a la nuca del muchacho y así poder atraerle hacia su cuerpo, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de proceder a besar su cuello, lentamente. Notó la piel bajo sus labios caliente y suave, se tomó un segundo para aspirar el aroma propio que desprendía el moreno y suspiró después sobre su piel, haciendo que ésta se le erizara y soltara un bajo jadeo.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que ambos habían estado todo el día luchando contra sus instintos, sobre todo cuando estuvieron esa mañana en el lago besándose desnudos. En ese momento Chanyeol tuvo que aferrarse a su fuerza de voluntad, la tensión sexual entre ellos había ido creciendo por momentos.

Kai apoyó las palmas sobre el pecho del alto y se dejó hacer, derritiéndose interiormente por cada beso que se depositaba sobre su cuello. La otra mano del alto le rodeó la cintura, pegándole mucho más a su cuerpo, hasta que sus caderas se juntaron y rozaron levemente, casi sin querer. Apretó los puños sobre la camiseta de Chanyeol, cerrando la mano y arrugando la tela. De los besos había pasado a pequeños mordiscos y lamidas por su nuez y por su clavícula, si seguía estimulándole así...

El moreno agachó la cabeza en busca de los labios del más alto, los cuales besó con necesidad en cuanto se dio el contacto, quería sentir más de Chanyeol, quería que lo tocase más, que sus pieles se fundieran. Era la última oportunidad que tenía antes de que el chico se fuera.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a mover las caderas para rozarlas contra las del coreano, encontrándose con una respuesta inmediata por su parte. Aquello se estaba caldeando demasiado rápido, ambos lo sabían y ambos querían aún más, no encontraban saciedad.

Chanyeol llevó ambas manos al trasero del isleño y lo apretó, pudiendo notar cómo una erección empezaba a formarse en la entrepierna del contrario. Sin más, hizo fuerza y lo cogió por las piernas para así subirle de un rápido movimiento en la encimera.

Ahora Kai se encontraba sentado en su propia encimera, con las piernas abiertas y los labios hinchados. Se veía tan vulnerable pero a la vez tan sexy de aquella manera, la entrepierna de Chanyeol comenzó a abultarse. Kai le cogió de la camiseta y lo volvió a atraer hacia sí, haciendo sus labios chocar de una manera forzada pero a la vez apasionada, sus lenguas se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que la mano de Chanyeol se coló por el pantalón del chico moreno.

Notó el sexo del contrario caliente y semiduro, lo acarició levemente con la punta de sus dedos, pero no pudo hacer más, ya que los pantalones que llevaba eran tan estrechos que no le permitían ninguna movilidad. Así que, mientras seguía comiéndole la boca allá arriba, por allí abajo se encargó de desabrochar el cierre del pantalón y bajárselo con las dos manos, hasta sacarlo del todo, al igual que su ropa interior, para así dejar libre a su semi-erecto pene.

Cortó el beso un segundo y miró la expresión del moreno con ojos entreabiertos, tan jodidamente follable.

-Escupe. -Casi sonó como una orden y subió su diestra para que viera a lo que se refería.

<<Sucio>> pensó Kai, pero irremediablemente, a parte de encontrar eso sucio también lo encontró excitante, así que no dudó un segundo en dejar la mano del alto llena de su propia saliva.

Con aquél lubricante natural, Chanyeol llevó la mano al pene de Kai y lo rodeó con la mano cerrada, comenzando un vaivén de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo y llenándolo de la propia saliva del muchacho. Cada vez lo notó más duro, con cada pasada se volvía más firme y engrosado. No se lo pensó ni dos veces cuando decidió enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas del isleño, el cual dejó salir un jadeo bastante ronco. No se esperaba eso y lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Hundió los dedos en los mechones castaños de Chanyeol mientras él le hacía una felación como nunca se la habían hecho. Estaba siendo delicado pero a la vez intenso, toda una delicia.

Sus hombros comenzaron a subir y a bajar con mayor rapidez, su respiración se encontraba totalmente alterada, se estaba entregando al placer y eso hacía que su organismo se alterase por completo.

-Chanyeol...-murmuró entre gemidos cuando notó las succiones que le estaba dando justo en el glande. -Para...me voy...me voy a correr. Para...-Consiguió decir entre ahogos de placer.

El nombrado se sacó el miembro de la boca y alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos marrones claros del contrario que pronto se encontraron con los suyos. Le regaló una mirada llena de lujuria y sonrió ladino.

-Se supone que eso estoy intentando hacer. -Su voz estaba demasiado ronca. -Que te corras.

-Pero así no...

-¿Entonces cómo? -Soltó el miembro del moreno del todo y se alzó, quedando ahora a la altura de sus ojos, muy cerca de su rostro. Kai simplemente le rodeó con las piernas y brazos, engachándose a su cuerpo mientras le daba uno de los besos más sucios que le habían dado en su vida. -¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-Puerta de la izquierda. -Gimió sobre su boca.

Entonces Chanyeol lo cogió por el trasero por segunda vez en esa noche y fue donde el moreno le indicó. El pequeño viaje de la cocina a la habitación fue una tortura para ambos, pues el pene erecto de Kai rozaba contra el vientre de Chanyeol y con el movimiento del andar ese roce era más intenso, dejando sobre su vientre una sensación, cálida, húmeda y palpitante.

De una patada cerró la puerta en cuanto pasó el umbral, buscó rápidamente la cama con la mirada y a ella se acercó. Estaba deshecha y con las sábanas revueltas, se notaba que esa mañana Kai no se había molestado en hacerla. 

Dejó al muchacho sobre la cama y antes de que pudiera subirse sobre él, Kai se incorporó, sentándose sobre el filo del lecho y cogió al más alto por la cintura, inmovilizándolo en el sitio, dejándole de pie. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de relamerse los labios.

Hábilmente le desabrochó la ropa y le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, encontrándose con el miembro erecto del alto justo delante de su cara. Rió con malicia y sopló suave sobre la punta, notando cómo Chanyeol se estremecía frente a él.

Sacó la lengua y le dio una primera lamida justo en el glande, casi parecía que se la dio con timidez, pero nada de eso. Le dio un par de lamidas más de ese estilo, con los ojos mirando hacia la cara del contrario, viendo cómo tenía los ojos cerrados, frustrado.

-Kai...-Se quejó y llevó la mano hacia la nuca del moreno, empezando a empujarlo hacia su pene. -Si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya, por Dios...-Se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

Eso excitó aún más al moreno.

No tardó ni dos segundo en engullir todo el miembro del alto, apretando la lengua por toda la extensión en cada vaivén. Lo estaba haciendo de una forma más brusca e intensa de lo que Chanyeol se lo había hecho a él y parecía que le gustaba así, pues la carne en su boca cada vez estaba más dura y caliente.

Una de sus manos se encontraba en la misma base del pene, formando un anillo con el índice y el pulgar para así ayudarse a estimular al chico, por otra parte, la mano libre se encontraba regalándole caricias y apretones por el muslo. Esa misma mano la fue llevando a la parte posterior de su pierna, la subió hasta el trasero de Chanyeol y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que al otro se le escapó un jadeo grave.

Sin ningún corte, Kai siguió sobándole el trasero, hasta que se atrevió a deslizar un par de dedos por entre sus glúteos, llevándolos hasta la entrada del alto y presionó. El cuerpo de éste se crispó.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

La voz ronca de Chanyeol le sorprendió, lo que le hizo parar la felación y sacarse su pene de la boca. Le miró a los ojos de forma divertida y con un rastro de saliva derramándose por una de sus comisuras.

-Ah, ¿tú no eres el de abajo?-Preguntó de forma divertida.

Chanyeol nunca se había acostado con un hombre, ni siquiera había desarrollado un mínimo interés por estos hasta que conoció a Kai, por lo que no estaba seguro de si se podría amoldar al rol de pasivo. Quería ir por lo seguro, y si Kai estaba dispuesto, sabía que podría darle una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque fuera primerizo en el sexo entre dos hombres.

-¿Bromeas? -Bufó el alto y llevó el pulgar a la gruesa boca del isleño y le retiró su rastro de saliva.

Por su parte, Kai nunca se imaginó que Chanyeol pudiera llegar a someterle, siendo sinceros, nunca se imaginó en esa situación. El chico coreano había sido tan bueno con él, divertido, risueño, era un rayo de luz personificado...sin embargo, en ese momento de alta excitación se veía de manera totalmente diferente, serio, sofocado, hasta frustrado. Y no sabía cuán loco le ponía.

Le volvió a coger de la camiseta que aún llevaba puesta y tiró del chico. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, llevándose a Chanyeol con él, hasta que acabó encima suya. Le rodeó el cuello ahora con ambos brazos y pegó sus labios a los del contrario, murmurando sobre ellos.

**-Está bien. Entonces, fóllame.**

_Continuará..._


	5. La despedida

Se mordió los gruesos labios con fuerza. Se sentía invadido, sofocado y ardiente, pero a la vez lleno de placer y de mil sensaciones contradictorias que le hacían volverse loco. ¿Cómo podía provocarle todo aquello con solo tocarle?

-Dios...tienes los dedos demasiado largos. -Murmuró un alterado Kai, el cual se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, boca arriba y con el antebrazo derecho tapándole los ojos. Tenía demasiado calor, y los dedos del más alto no ayudaban a que éste se disipara. Se encontraban encajados en su interior, moviéndose hábilmente, casi como si le estuviera haciendo una penetración con ellos.

-Pero te encanta, admítelo. -Se inclinó un poco y besó sus hinchados labios, sin dejar de dilatarle.

-Demasiado...-confesó al final, acabando por morderse la piel del dorso de la mano, un poco abochornado por aquello tan vergonzoso que dijo.

De pronto, los tres dedos que se encontraban en su interior desaparecieron, dejándole una sensación entre la incomodidad y el placer.

-¿Estás preparado? -Chanyeol bajó hasta su pecho ahora desnudo y lo besó lentamente, provocándole que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Esa noche descubrió que le encantaba originar aquellas reacciones sobre el cuerpo del moreno, le sorprendía lo altamente sensible que podía llegar a ser a su tacto.

Un decidido Kai asintió, pero antes de que el alto hiciera algún movimiento se adelantó y se dio la vuelta, quedando a cuatro sobre la cama. Echó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo para que así sus caderas quedaran más alzadas, dirigiéndolas hacia Chanyeol, el cual estaba mirando al chico con un hambre terrible.

El más alto se colocó de rodillas detrás del cuerpo del moreno, posó las manos sobre sus nalgas y las acarició suavemente para después apretarlas y separarlas todo lo que pudo, dejando así la vía completamente libre para enterrar su pene en el cuerpo del chico. Lo hizo poco a poco, con suavidad, y se podría decir que hasta con delicadeza, era la primera vez que tenía sexo con Kai -con un hombre- y debía ir con todo cuidado para no traer problemas.

Una vez que estuvo dentro por completo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, embriagado por toda la calidez que le envolvía, esa presión sobre su miembro, todo. Era perfecto.

Comenzó a moverse con suma lentitud contra las caderas de Kai, sujetando éstas con ambas manos, manteniéndole firme mientras iba subiendo el ritmo con cada embestida que le propinaba. Pequeños jadeos empezaron a llenar el silencio de la habitación. 

Kai se aferró a las sabanas arrugadas de su cama con bastante fuerza, era doloroso y placentero a la vez, sobre todo placentero. ¿Cómo lo hacía el alto para que se sintiera tan bien el tenerle allí dentro? Prácticamente se estaba derritiendo cada vez que el miembro del contrario se abría paso entre sus carnes, cada vez más profundo e intenso. Las piernas le temblaban.

Después de unos cuantos vaivenes, Chanyeol marcó un ritmo continuo, sin variaciones. Fue entonces cuando se fijó detenidamente en la espalda que estaba ante sus ojos. Estaba sudorosa, todos los músculos se contraían con cada embestida que le daba, provocando que se definieran aún más. El tatuaje de su espalda parecía danzar con todo el movimiento, hasta daba la impresión que la cola que tenía dibujada sobre su piel se movía ondeante. Justo en ese momento se acordó de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron sobre el tatuaje, cuando Kai le dijo que él mismo descubriría a qué se debía esa cola en su espalda. Ahora lo entendía, era la cola de un tritón.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba teniendo sexo con una criatura marina y no con un humano. Pero aún así era de las criaturas marinas más hermosas y mágicas que existían.

La luz de la Luna se filtraba por la ventana que quedaba lateral a la cama, los rayos entraban algo difusos y se depositaban sobre los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, pero había una diferencia. Aquella luz hacía que el cuerpo del moreno brillase, ese brillo que Chanyeol tanto admiraba, el que le había enamorado, el que hacía a Kai tan especial y atrayente. Quería verlo, quería ver su cara brillante mientras se le seguía penetrando, quería escrutar cada una de sus expresiones y grabarlas en su mente.

Sin más y sin aviso, sacó su pene por completo y cogió al moreno de la cintura para girarlo y así tumbarlo sobre el colchón boca arriba, colocándose entre sus piernas rápidamente. Cuando se volvió a enterrar de nuevo en su interior, la expresión que le dedicó Kai fue incluso más placentera que la sensación de la envoltura cálida que tenía ahora mismo su miembro.

La frente del contrario estaba empapada en sudor, sus labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida en el placer absoluto. Eran toda una delicia esas vistas. 

La situación se caldeó mucho más, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi a la vez, descargando todo el placer y la frustración sexual de aquellos últimos días, ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta de lo sumamente reprimidos que habían estado hasta ese día.

Las mejillas de Kai tras el orgasmo estaban rojas, casi como un farolillo y sus ojos brillaban como el mar bajo el sol. Chanyeol se quedó varios minutos sin moverse, todavía en su interior, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Ojalá el tiempo se congelara para poder quedarse en ese momento para siempre, para poder estar junto al hombre que más deseaba en el mundo.

Un exhausto Chanyeol se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, respirando casi en ahogos, embriagado aún de placer, sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

Kai se encontraba exactamente como él, pero aún así se arrimó a su cuerpo y besó su hombro desnudo para después apoyar la frente en él.

-¿Te quedarás?

Chanyeol se removió bajo él hasta quedar tumbado de costado, frente al moreno y le miró con una sonrisa algo travieso.

-Prometo que en estas veinticuatro horas que nos quedan juntos no me separaré un milímetro de ti, hasta haré que me aborrezcas.

Kai simplemente le respondió con un beso, lleno de sentimientos y después se quedó mirándole como nadie le había mirado nunca.

-¿Así es cómo os reproducís los tritones y las sirenas?

La risa de Kai se escuchó por toda la habitación y a los pocos segundos la de Chanyeol le secundó. Sí, había sido una pregunta muy absurda, pero había valido la pena pronunciarla solo para ver la brillante sonrisa de Kai.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Quiero saber más de ti. -Chanyeol se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y torció su sonrisa. Su respiración ya se había calmado hace rato, pero el calor en su cuerpo no se disipaba.

-Como qué. -Kai apoyó su diestra sobre uno de los pectorales de Chanyeol y comenzó a acariciarlo distraídamente.

-Todo. Absolutamente todo.

El isleño cerró el puño sobre su piel y después se inclinó hacia delante para dejar un húmedo beso sobre sus labios. -Eso tomará mucho tiempo.

Chanyeol quiso decir que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, pero tristemente sabía que no era así.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y sus cuerpos se abrazaron, las sábanas estaban revueltas bajo sus pies y el cielo tras la ventana comenzaba a aclararse, dando paso a un nuevo día.

-Deberíamos dormir por un rato.

❈❈❈  

_Día 14_

-¿Estás despierto?

Al oír su profunda voz el moreno se removió entre sus brazos, no llegando a abrir los ojos. Aún teniéndolos cerrados podía notar la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Seguro que ya era medio día.

El tacto de un beso sobre su nariz le hizo abrir definitivamente los ojos, encontrándose con los del contrario y una sonrisa más amplia que el mismo océano.

-Buenos días. -Murmuró y se abrazó al cuerpo aún desnudo de Chanyeol. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo. -¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca. -Contestó mientras le daba pequeñas caricias por la espalda con la punta de los dedos. Ahora él también tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, era increíble que una sola persona le hiciera sentir así.

Justo cuando más a gusto se encontraban fue cuando un sonido procedente de la puerta les interrumpió, haciendo bufar a Kai, al cual no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, encontrándose con la cara perpleja de su hermana, la cual cerró de inmediato de un portazo, con la cara tan roja como el tono de su pelo tras haber visto los dos cuerpos desnudos tendidos sobre la cama.

- _¡Yah! ¡Idiota! ¡Haber avisado de que tenías compañía! -_ Gritó Krystal tras la puerta.

- _¡No haber abierto la puerta sin mi permiso! ¡Estúpida!_ -Le respondió de la misma manera, habiéndose incorporado en la cama para hacerlo _._

- _Eish, ya da igual. La comida está lista, si tenéis hambre salid. Pero poneros antes algo de ropa, por Dios._

Hasta que no oyó los pasos alejarse no fue que se volvió a acercar al chico que estaba tumbado en su cama, el cual tenía una completa expresión de confusión al no haber entendido nada de lo que se habían gritado, pues lo habían hecho en nativo y él a lo máximo que llegaba era al inglés.

-Chanyeol, ¿tienes hambre?

❈❈❈

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cama del isleño, no separándose ni un solo segundo. Ambos eran conscientes que les quedaba pocas horas para estar juntos y tenían que aprovecharlo lo máximo posible. Chanyeol debía de ir al hotel antes de que anocheciera, ya que de madrugada sus compañeros y él tenían que coger el autobús que les llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, y antes tenía que pasarse para ducharse y hacer su maleta. Cada vez que pensaba en ello un dolor punzante se instalaba en su vientre y en el pecho. No quería alejarse del muchacho, aquellos últimos días habían sido los más intensos de su vida, y aun más las últimas horas. La idea de abandonar su monótona vida de estudiante y quedarse a vivir en esa isla para siempre cada vez era más creciente, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más imposible le parecía. No podía abandonar su vida en Corea así como así.

Durante horas volvieron a amarse de igual forma que lo hicieron la noche anterior, se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, dándoles igual que la hermana de Kai se encontrase bajo el mismo techo, dándoles igual los vecinos y el ruido que podrían estar haciendo. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Se sumergieron en la burbuja de su propio mundo, burbuja que pronto estalló, cuando Chanyeol miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Kai...ya es la hora.

De nuevo, el moreno se encontraba entre sus brazos, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos esta vez cuando asintió. Él sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano y estaba más que avisado, pero no podía retenerlo, sería cruel e injusto.

Se apartó del cuerpo desnudo del alto para dejarle levantarse y que así se pudiera vestir. No se atrevía a decir nada, aunque tampoco sabía el qué.

Una vez que terminó de ponerse su ropa se giró a mirar al isleño que aún seguía en la cama, enredado en las sábanas.

-¿Tienes papel y boli?

Kai volvió a asentir sin decir nada y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su escritorio, tomando de él lo que el más alto le pidió y se lo dio. Vio cómo Chanyeol se acercaba ahora al escritorio, para apoyarse sobre él mientras garabateaba el folio de papel. En cuanto terminó, se irguió y se lo entregó.

-No quiero perder el contacto contigo. Cuando te sientas solo o me eches de menos escríbeme a esta dirección. -Su voz se escuchó en un hilo, sólo él mismo sabía cuánto le había costado pronunciar esas palabras y el dolor que sentía al decirlas.

Tras esas palabras, tomó el rostro del moreno y lo besó, dejando que aquél contacto de boca con boca transmitiera toda la angustia y agonía que le suponía el alejarse de él. El beso fue triste y amargo, sí. Pero a la vez también fue reconfortante, ya que prácticamente Kai le transmitía las mismas emociones, pudiéndose sentir comprendido y en parte feliz al descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran muy diferentes.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti. -Chanyeol le observó expectante. -Date la vuelta.

Obediente, el alto se giró, poniéndose ahora cara a la puerta. Pudo escuchar detrás de él movimientos bruscos, seguidos de un siseo, una expresión de dolor y de nuevo más movimientos inquietos y húmedos. Chanyeol se preguntaba qué puñetas estaba haciendo Kai, tenía mucha curiosidad y se moría de ganas de girarse para ver al moreno, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro que le dio la señal.

Se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Kai, ésta tenia un brillo vidrioso, casi como si fuera a llorar. Se estaba mirando el puño, el cual lo tenía cerrado frente a él. Observó un poco más al chico, esperando a que dijera algo cuando de pronto vio que tenía una pequeña herida abierta en el muslo, la cual sangraba, haciendo que varios hilos rojos se deslizaran por la pierna de Kai, llegando al suelo.

-Pero Kai, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Estás sangrando!

-Eso no es nada. No te preocupes. Toma. -Cogió la mano de Chanyeol y abrió el puño, dejando caer un pequeño objeto sobre ella. El alto tuvo que acercarse el objeto para darse cuenta de lo que era. Se trataba de una escama plateada que cuando le daba la luz directamente se formaba sobre ella un pequeño arcoíris, como cuando la luz iluminaba la cola de Kai. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la escama realmente pertenecía a la cola del moreno y que se la había arrancado para dársela. -Llévala contigo y así podrás tenerme a tu lado siempre. Vayas a donde vayas.

Un beso fue el último contacto que hubo entre ellos. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, ni un solo adiós cuando Chanyeol cruzó la puerta y se fue, llevándose una parte de él, una parte mucho más grande que la que llevaba encerrada en su puño.

- **Te quiero**. -Susurró una vez la puerta se cerró.

**FIN**

 


	6. Epílogo

Sonrió con melancolía apretando con delicadeza la escama plateada que colgaba de su cuello, habían pasado tantos años y todavía seguía intacta, era mágica, como _él_.

-Y bueno, esa es mi historia. -Miró a la joven enfermera con una sonrisa amable y desvió la mirada hacia fuera, pudiendo ver el horizonte, donde el cielo y el mar se juntaban en una línea. -Sé lo que estará pensando..."Pobre viejo homosexual chalado, sí que debe de estar mal para inventarse ese cuento sobre sirenas y tritones".

-Oh, no, no. Por supuesto que no, señor Park. Jamás pensaría algo así de usted.- Se apresuró a decir la jovencita, la cual no dudó en coger la mano libre del señor mayor con ambas. -Le creo. Creo hasta el más mínimo detalle de su historia, de su vida. -Le miró fijamente a los ojos, había captado toda la atención del anciano Park Chanyeol.- Y estoy totalmente segura de que esté donde esté Kai, él le sigue amando de la misma forma que lo amó en aquellos tiempos. La historia de ustedes dos es demasiado hermosa. ¿Por qué no se volvieron a ver?

-Al poco de volver a Corea mis padres se tuvieron que mudar y yo con ellos, por lo que la dirección de nuestra casa cambió, así que si Kai llegó a mandarme alguna carta, nunca la pude recibir. Cometí un grave error al no pedirle yo también su dirección. Quizás dejé demasiadas cosas a manos del destino...fui un joven estúpido, no sabe cuánto me arrepiento.

_-Señores y señoras residentes, la cena será servida en diez minutos. Por favor, vayan al comedor._

La voz que salió de uno de los altavoces de la terraza asustó a la joven, la cual todavía no llevaba el tiempo suficiente trabajando en aquella residencia de ancianos como para haberse acostumbrado a los repentinos mensajes que pasaban por megafonía.

-Anda y vaya usted a ayudar a los otros viejos a ir al comedor, yo iré enseguida. Y gracias por haberme escuchado, señorita. -Le dedicó una arrugada sonrisa a la joven, la cual se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada frente al hombre y se despidió de él para ir a atender a las otras personas mayores.

Una vez que Chanyeol estuvo solo en la terraza de la residencia, volvió a mirar hacia el mar y se llevó la escama hacia los labios, presionándola contra ellos y cerró los ojos, imaginando que lo que realmente estaba besando eran aquellos gruesos labios que le hicieron perder la cordura una vez, hace muchos años.

La imagen de Kai fue lo último que su mente vislumbró antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

**Quizá, en otra vida, serían capaces de volverse a encontrar**


End file.
